Aventura Multiversal
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Un muchacho es elegido por un ser sumamente poderoso, para detener una catastrofe que destruira el mundo, pero para ello debe reclutar a varias versiones diferentes de el mismo. OC. Crossover con Saint Seiya, Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Devil May Cry, High School DxD, Campione, Sword Art Online.
1. Prologo

**Bien, sé que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero esta idea me pareció sumamente buena y decidi desarrallorla antes de que se me fuera, espero les guste y tenga aceptación.**

**No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes/mangas/videojuegos usados aquí son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Aventura Multiversal**

**Prologo**

El Multiverso, un lugar donde existen un sin numero de copias del planeta tierra, cada que alguien toma una decisión una nueva tierra es creada, sin embargo también hay una sección del Multiverso donde existen versiones alternas de las personas.

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

En un lugar fuera de las dimensiones conocidas, se celebra una importante reunión, todas las deidades conocidas por el hombre se reúnen para analizar una profecía sobre la destrucción del Multiverso, Chuck Norris el mas poderoso de todos ellos y de todo el Multiverso, decide evitar esa catástrofe usando sus grandes habilidades, pero todos los demás dioses no lo dejan intervenir, el detener ese evento corresponde a los humanos, por lo que le dan a Chuck la oportunidad de elegir alguien y enviarlo al Multiverso para buscar versiones alternas de el mismo.

– **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –**

**Manzanillo, Colima, Mexico**

Una casa cercana al puerto es donde habita un joven de 16 llamado Erick Gonzalez, el es un joven común, con problemas comunes, sin nada que lo haga especial, pero a el le gusta escribir "Fanfics", donde el mismo es el protagonista de algunas series de anime y/o videojuegos.

Erick iba a la preparatoria como todos los jóvenes de su edad, sus preocupaciones eran pasar los exámenes y conseguir pareja, pero nadie quería convivir con él, todos los ignoraban, solo su familia lo apoyaba, sin embargo, eso cambiaria pronto.

El 21 de diciembre del 2012 llego y todo mundo decía que con el llegaría el fin del mundo, estaban equivocados, pero hasta cierto punto, pocos días después, Erick recibió una llamada especial mientras dormía, Chuck Norris quien era el ser mas poderoso del universo, le encomendó una misión a nuestro protagonista.

– Erick…. Erick… Erick – Se escucho una voz

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el joven

– Chuck Norris – Respondio la voz

Erick no lo podía creer, Chuck Norris, el ser mas poderoso del Multiverso le hablaba a el, eso seria algo digno de contar aun que nadie le creyera o lo juzgaran loco. La voz continuo hablando por un rato explicándole al mexicano por que le hablaba, Chuck dijo que se acercaba un gran desastre, pero que el no tenia permitido intervenir, pero podía elegir a un representante o campeón que salvara al mundo, pero para ello debía reclutar a varias versiones alternas de el mismo, Erick recibió el poder de viajar por el multiverso para buscar a sus alternos y convencerlos para que le ayuden.

Erick despertó al dia siguiente confundido por lo que ocurrió durante la noche, el pensó que había sido un sueño y no dijo nada, sin embargo durante el receso de sus clases se dio cuenta que fue real, ya que por donde el pasaba portales dimensionales comenzaban a abrirse por lo que debía cerrarlos inmediatamente.

A pesar de todo eso, Erick seguía sin hacer nada, hasta que esa misma noche sus padres y su hermana desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, en ese momento Erick decidió que cumpliría con lo que Chuck Norris le encomendó y salvaría a sus padres ya que eran las únicas personas que le mostraban aprecio.

Los portales comenzaron a abrirse como la vez anterior, pero esta vez en lugar de cerrarlos todos, dejo uno abierto y se lanzo por el portal, sin saber exactamente a donde lo llevaría, el problema seria como volver a su mundo de origen, cosa que soluciono al recordar el aparato que le entrego Chuck Norris la noche anterior.

**Tierra SS-345622145**

En esta tierra existen guerreros que reciben el nombre de Caballeros y son los encargados de proteger la tierra, los caballeros sirven a la diosa Atena, existen tres tipos de Caballeros, los de Bronce que son los mas débiles y mas numerosos de los tres, luego siguen los de Plata que son mas fuertes, pero en menor cantidad y finalmente están los de Oro que son solo 12 pero son los mas poderosos de todos, ellos son los guardianes de las doce casas donde esta el templo de Atena.

La primer persona en ser reclutada es uno de los mas fuertes de los 12 caballeros Dorados, Erick de Aries quien protege la primera casa, el se encarga de reparar las armaduras de los demás caballeros, Erick es sucesor directo de Mu el anterior caballero de la constelación de Aries.

Este Erick tiene el cabello rojizo y dos puntos sobre su frente, viste la armadura de Aries y una capa de color azul, su rostro permanece tranquilo en casi todo momento tiene amistad con los caballeros de Tauro, Virgo, Leo y Sagitario quienes se hicieron caballeros por las mismas fechas.

Nuestro protagonista llego al Santuario donde habitaban los caballeros dorados buscando a su primer reclutado ya que según había investigado, su versión de ese mundo era un caballero dorado, para ser mas especifico el de Aries, pero a excepción de esos datos, no sabia nada sobre el, y eso le preocupaba en gran medida.

Erick llego a la primera de las 12 casas, pero aparentemente estaba vacia, sin embargo el caballero de Aries estaba reparando unas armaduras por lo que no escucho cuando nuestro protagonista llego, pero su Cosmo le aviso que alguien había entrado en la casa que el protegía, Erick A (NdA: Para evitar confusión cada versión alterna tendrá una letra dependiendo de a que se dedique cada uno) salió al vestíbulo para ver quien había entrado y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a alguien sumamente parecido a el justo frente a sus ojos.

– ¿Quién eres extraño viajero? – Pregunto Erick A

– Erick Gonzalez – Respondio el mexicano – ¿Tu eres Erick de Aries? –

– ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –

– Se algunas otras cosas sobre ti, pero por ahora te dire que estoy en una misión de búsqueda, debo reclutar a varias versiones de mundos alternos para que me ayuden a detener una catástrofe –

– Hablemos con el Patriarca y que se haga lo que el decida –

Asi, ambos jóvenes fueron hacia el salón del Patriarca para explicarle lo que dijo el mexicano y q ue tome una decisión al respecto al ser el líder de los 12 caballeros dorados, en el camino se encontraron con los caballeros de Tauro, Virgo, Leo y Sagitario quienes se unieron al grupo con la intención de interceder por su amigo de Aries.

El grupo llego al templo donde el Patriarca ya los esperaba, el representante de Atena, estaba al tanto de la situación ya que su diosa fue una de las que mas se opusieron a la intervención de Chuck Norris, por lo mismo, el anterior caballero de Aries, Mu (Actual patriarca) acepto que Erick A se fuera a ayudar a su contraparte.

Después de recoger algunas pertenencias del caballero dorado y despedirse de sus amigos caballeros, nuestro protagonista abre un portal al siguiente mundo, sin saber a donde llegara o si enfrentara dificultades para encontrar a su versión del mundo conrrespondiente, el viaje apenas comienza y todavía esta lejos de terminar,.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar lejos de ahí**

– Asi que el elegido por Chuck Norris ya esta reclutando a sus versiones, para tratar de detenerme, pues se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando sepa con quien se enfrentara – Dijo una misteriosa voz.

De regreso a la tierra recientemente visitada, Mu de Aries envía un mensaje a 5 diferentes tierras, avisándoles a los que serán reclutados de la amenzana que están por enfrentar y para evitar búsquedas innecesarias y cosas por el estilo, para facilitar un poco la tarea del elegido.

**Continuara**

**Bueno, aquí termina el prologo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben no cuesta nada darle al botón que esta abajo y dejar su opinión, si veo mas de 5 reviews antes de una semana, subiré otro capitulo de esto.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes/mangas/videojuegos usados aquí son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Aventura Multiversal**

**Capitulo 1**

**Tierra OP-5672446**

Los dos Erick caminaban por lo que parecía un bosque, no sabían exactamente a que tierra habían llegado, ni como seria la versión que encontrarían en ese mundo, pero una cosa si sabían, debían darse prisa, el caballero de Aries iba con ropa de civil y una caja dorada en su espalda.

Un poco lejos de ahí, se escuchaba el mar, indicando que posiblemente estaban en la costa o en una isla, mientras tanto cerca de ahí, un barco con una pantera en la proa llegaba a la isla, puesto que se les habían terminado las provisiones y debían surtirse antes de continuar rumbo a Grand Line. Dos muchachos y una chica bajaron del galeón y se adentraron en el pueblo cerca del puerto donde anclaron su barco.

– Te dije Kory que Erick es un tonto y casi hace que nos perdamos en el camino – Se quejo uno de los muchachos de cabello azulado, vistiendo pantalones negros, botas negras y una camisa azul, en su cintura iba una katana de funda verde.

– Si, John, ya no me lo recuerdes – Respondio Kory, una chica hermosa de cabello castaño y hermoso cuerpo, cuya habilidad especial consistían en la fruta Neko Neko modelo pantera.

Unos metros más atrás venia el Erick de ese mundo físicamente parecido a los otros dos solo con cabello negro y una enorme espada en su espalda, vestia con un chaleco abierto y pantalones azules, asi como unas botas rojas, el barco lucia una bandera negra con una calavera y la misma espada que llevaba Erick colgada estaba detrás de la calavera.

– Este Erick es pirata – Dijo el caballero dorado

– No parece muy peligroso – Dijo el mexicano

– Sera mejor que no juzgues por las apariencias o te llevaras una terrible sorpresa –

Sin que se dieran cuenta fueron rodeados por John y Kory rápidamente sin darles tiempo de nada, ya que desde que desembarcaron en la isla se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los viajeros, el capitán pirata llego pocos segundos después a donde habían atrapado a sus versiones alternas, el Erick pirata sentía que conocía de alguna manera a esas personas sin haberles visto el rostro todavía, además que la razon por la que llego con su tripulación a esa isla es debido a que sintió que alguien o algo lo llamaba.

Cuando los dos Ericks se dieron la vuelta, John y Kory estaban en shock ya que no sabían como había pasado eso, frente a ellos estaban dos personas idénticas a su capitán, de no ser por su color de cabello y ciertos rasgos que los diferenciaban entre ellos.

– John, Kory, regresen al barco, yo me encargo de esto –

– Pero… – Quiso decir Kory

– Llevatela John – Ordeno Erick

John se dio cuenta de que la situación era mas complicada de lo que parecía y se llevo a la chica, quien se resistía a irse, después de unos segundos y unas palabras del Erick pirata, los tripulantes volvieron al barco, a esperar a su capitán.

– Espero que tengan una buena explicación sobre esto o yo mismo los matare y continuare mi viaje como si esto nunca hubiera pasado –

El caballero de Aries le explico todo lo que sabia hasta su llegada a este mundo, luego continuo el elegido por Chuck Norris, quien conto lo que le había dicho Chuck, la desaparición de su familia y otras cosas que habían empezado a ocurrir en su mundo. El pirata no decía nada, estuvo callado por un largo rato, hasta que volvió a hablar.

– Mira, no se si creerles o no, pero mantendré vigilancia sobre ustedes hasta estar seguro que puedo confiar en ustedes –

– Con eso nos bastara… Por ahora – Dijo el caballero de Aries

El grupo volvió al barco para explicar a los Nakamas del Erick de ese mundo lo ocurrido y la misión que los otros dos tenían, sobra decir que ni Kory ni John les creyeron ni una palabra, aun que según vierojn, no parecina mentir, ambos jóvenes estaban confundidos respecto a qué decisión tomar.

El barco zarpo con las 5 personas, sin rumbo fijo, ya que los dos Ericks que venían de otros mundos quisieron descansar un tiempo antes de llevarse al pirata con ellos, y es que también hacían eso debido a que el capitán del barco todavía no había tomado una decisión respecto a que hacer, hasta que hiciera una elección, estarían en el barco sus versiones de otros mundos.

– ¿Quién hubiera pensado que llegaría a conocer versiones alternas de mi mismo? – Se pregunto el pirata.

– Si no lo viera por mi misma, juraría que estoy loca – Dijo una voz a su lado.

– Kory…. –

– No digas nada, tienes que ayudarlos y volver para que logres cumplir tu sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas, como lo hiciera Monkey D. Luffy hace años, yo y John creemos en ti –

La chica pantera se alejo dejando a su amigo y capitán pensativo, mientras desde cierta distancia los viajeros observaron todo sin ser vistos, pero debían darse prisa no sabían con cuanto contaban exactamente ni cuantas versiones alternas debían reclutar.

Estaban organizándose cuando Chuck Norris los contacto usando sus poderes, para decirles que se dieran prisa, ya que cada vez faltaba menos para la fecha del desastre que destruiría la tierra y el resto de las tierras alternas, antes de cortar comunicación les ordeno que cada uno de ellos iria a una tierra diferente, pero bastante similar entre sí, y es que esas tierras eran versiones alternas de una misma, pero en cada una habían ocurrido diferentes eventos, por lo que no había pasado nada igual en cada una.

Erick, el viajero elegido por Chuck Norris le toco ir a la tierra **FT-3729154**

Dicha tierra una pequeña parte de su población eran magos que se reunian en gremios y hacían trabajos, uno de los mas famosos era el gremio de Fairy Tail, conocido por el poder de sus miembros y por causar destrucción donde quiera que iban.

El gremio de esa tierra estaba formado en su mayoría por mujeres, debido a que la mayoría de los hombres salieron de misión, pero nunca volvieron, incluso el maestro se fue con ellos, y al año fue encontrada parte de su ropa hecha pedazos en una montaña, Laxus el nieto del maestro volvió al gremio para tomar el puesto de maestro, Gildarts volvió al gremio al enterarse, Gajeel que había permaneció en el gremio ayudo en lo que pudo pero se quedo mas que nada por Levy McGarden.

Lucy Heartphillia inicio una relación romantica con Cana Alberona y juntas criaron al hijo de Natsu y Lucy, Igneel. Un joven llamado Erick Bluefox se unió al gremio después de que dieran por desaparecidos a los varones, Erick vestia una gabardina roja, pantalones negros, su cabello era rojo, parecido al de Erza, y en su espalda llevaba una espada de unos dos metros de longitud.

A Erick de Aries le toco la tierra **C-91674246898**

En este mundo existían seres que podían matar dioses, a todo aquel que lograra hacerlo se le concedia el titulo de Campione, ellos protegían sus países de los dioses herejes, que causaban destrucción, Erick Bluefox llego de vacaciones a Italia y termino envuelto en una pelea con el dios Ares al cual mato convirtiéndose en el octavo Campione, al mismo que el séptimo surgia.

Y a Erick "Gran Espada" le toco la tierra **N- 2583716 **

Este mundo estaba divido en naciones con el nombre de los elementos, Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Agua, Relampago, cada nación tenia su aldea oculta, Hoja, Arena, Nube, Roca, Niebla, y había otras aldeas menores, como la Hierba, Cascada, entre otras mas, existían guerreros llamados ninjas que usaban técnicas elementales para pelear y tenían varios rangos: Genin el mas bajo, Chunin el medio, Jounin el alto y ANBU el mejor, también estaba el Kage, que era el líder de la aldea, quien a su vez rendía cuentas al Daimyo, quien era el jefe de la nación.

Erick conocido simplemente como E, era un ninja recién promovido a ANBU de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, a pesar de su corta edad, era uno de los mejores, a veces comparado con Itachi Uchiha, de quien se decía era el mejor ninja de su generación en mucho tiempo.

**Continuara**

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben no cuesta nada darle al botón que está abajo y dejar su opinión.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 2

**No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes/mangas/videojuegos usados aquí son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Aventura Multiversal**

**Capitulo 2**

**Tierra ****C-91674246898**

El caballero de Aries caminaba por la ciudad de Mexico, buscando a la versión alterna que vivía en ese mundo, pero hasta el momento no la había encontrado por lo que se detuvo en una plaza para comer algo mientras buscaba con la mirada a su objetivo.

En una mesa cercana vio a un joven parecido a el, esperando aparentemente por alguien, unos minutos después llego otra persona y ambos se fueron de ahí, Erick los siguió sin saber a donde iban o que harian, pero debía contactar pronto al Erick de esa tierra y mandarlo a otro mundo para reclutar a mas Ericks.

El Erick de ese mundo recién había terminado su desayuno y se disponía a irse cuando un joven algo extraño, este vestía una camisa de tirantes blanca, unos jeans azules y unos converse rojos era de cabello azabache y estatuara media, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a ambos Erick, ya que el discípulo de Mu observaba desde lejos fue la espada en la espalda que traía el recién llegado.

El caballero los siguió a una distancia prudente, luego de un rato llegaron a las pirámides mayas y se pusieron a luchar, parecían muy parejos, hasta que una de las armas del Erick local salió volando, sin embargo este ultimo logro darle la vuelta al encuentro de forma asombrosa, hasta que el extraño chico estaba por hacer algún ataque especial y en eso llego una hermosa mujer que lo dejo K.O. El viajero dimensional se acerco a su contraparte para exolicarle la situación, ya que parecía que se iria de un momento a otro.

– ¡Alto! – Escucharon a alguien gritar y el Campione se alarmo puesto que se aseguro que nadie los siguiera

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Lucretia

– Necesito hablar con el guerrero, mujer –

– ¿Y para que? –

– Dejalo, Lucretia, parece que no miente – Dijo el Campione llevando a Jaden en sus hombros

Erick con el inconsciente Jaden y el caballero de Aries se fueron a un lugar mas tranquilo donde pudieran hablar sin problemas sobre el asunto que tenían que tratar, el discípulo de Mu le explico todo, desde que el primer Erick fue reclutado por Chuck Norris y los destinos a los que habían sido enviados los otros Ericks. El Campione despertó a Jaden y recibió una copia del aparato que recibieron cada una de las versiones alternas del elegido por Chuck.

– Sera mejor que se den prisa – Dijo el alumno de Mu

– Hai – Dijeron ambos

**Tierra****N- 2583716**

Este mundo estaba divido en naciones con el nombre de los elementos, Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Agua, Relampago, cada nación tenia su aldea oculta, Hoja, Arena, Nube, Roca, Niebla, y había otras aldeas menores, como la Hierba, Cascada, entre otras mas, existían guerreros llamados ninjas que usaban técnicas elementales para pelear y tenían varios rangos: Genin el mas bajo, Chunin el medio, Jounin el alto y ANBU el mejor, también estaba el Kage, que era el líder de la aldea, quien a su vez rendía cuentas al Daimyo, quien era el jefe de la nación.

Erick era conocido simplemente como E, era un ninja recién promovido a ANBU de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, a pesar de su corta edad, era uno de los mejores, a veces comparado con Itachi Uchiha, de quien se decía era el mejor ninja de su generación en mucho tiempo.

E llego de una misión en Kumo sin saber nada de que lo que estaban haciendo sus versiones alternas a lo largo del Multiverso ni la amenaza que estaba por enfrentar cuando aceptara unirse a la Aventura Multiversal, claro si es que aceptaba en primer lugar.

El pirata cayó en una especie de bosque lleno de animales gigantes, aun que nada raro ya que el había estado en la isla Little Garden, donde peleo contra 2 gigantes, logrando a duras penas herir a uno, cosa que hasta el momento solo había hecho una tripulación pirata.

Erick caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea luego de haber salido del bosque, sin saber que era seguido por una patrulla ANBU de 8 personas, aparentemente estaban guiando al extranjero a la torre Hokage, una vez ahí, los ANBU volvieron a sus puestos originales.

Sarutobi se encontraba luchando contra el papeleo cuando su secretaria entra y le dice que hay un extranjero que quiere verlo, el Sandaime la mira confundido puesto que no esperaba a nadie, sin embargo le dice que lo haga pasar, ya que es posible que sea un cliente.

Erick entro a la oficina del Hokage, Sarutobi se sorprendió al verlo ya que su cara es parecida a la del recientemente promovido ANBU, E, hizo un pequeño moviento con sus manos y los ANBU que se encontraban ocultos estuvieron listos para eliminar al sujeto en cuanto diera la orden.

– En que puedo ayudarlo, caballero –

– Estoy buscando a una persona, su cara es similar a la mia – Respondio Erick

– ¿Y para que? – Pregunto Sarutobi

– Necesito urgentemente hablar con el – Dijo el pirata

Los ANBU escondidos estaban por lanzarse contra el extranjero y eliminarlo de un golpe cuando vieron que el Sandaime les hizo una señal para mantenerse quietos donde estaban cosa que aceptaron de mala gana, ya que era una orden del líder de la aldea.

E caminaba hacia la torre Hokage para pedir una nueva misión sin saber que no era el mejor momento para acercarse a dicho lugar, abrió la puerta y entro directo a la oficina de Sarutobi, se percato que había alguien ahí, dicha persona estaba de espaldas, pero llevaba consigo una espada casi tan grande como, E se pregunto que haría en Konoha, se acerco al Hokage quien lo observo en shock por unos segundos ya que no esperaba que eso ocurriera, al menos no tan pronto.

– ¡Que bueno que llegas E-kun! – Comento el Hokage saliendo del shock debido al parecido de ambos.

– Venia a pedir una misión – Dijo el ANBU

– De momento no tengo, pero necesito que acompañes a este hombre – Explico el anciano.

– ¡Hai Hokage-sama! –

**Continuara**

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben no cuesta nada darle al botón que está abajo y dejar su opinión.**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 3

**No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes/mangas/videojuegos usados aquí son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Aventura Multiversal**

**Capitulo 3**

Lejos de ahí, en un mundo fuera del Multiverso, los Ericks se estaban reuniendo, para de ahí ir a cumplir con la misión que habían recibido, el Erick orignial estaba sorprendido, no esperaba ver tantas versiones de el mismo y tan variadas en cuanto a carácter.

Chuck Norris apareció frente a ellos, todo mundo guardo silencio, Norris imponía un aura de respeto y autoridad, una vez que obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes comenzó a hablar explicando la situación y lo que enfrentarían.

Chuck vio que eran demaciados Ericks para el trabajo por lo que eligio a solo cinco de ellos para la batalla que se avecinaba

Erick Campione

Erick de Aries

Erick "Gran Espada"

Erick Redfox y

Erick Gonzalez

De entre la multitud salió otro Erick, este tenia el pelo negro y vestia una armadura similar a la del Erick de Aries, solo que esta era de bronce y simulaba un Fenix. Chuck lo vio esperando a ver que hacia, el caballero Fenix se acerco y se inclino ante Chuck Norris.

– Señor, Norris, déjeme a mi Erick de Fenix unirme a ese equipo, me gustaría poder participar – Dijo el caballero

– ¿De que mundo vienes, guerrero Fenix? – Pregunto Chuck Norris

– Del mismo mundo que Erick de Aries, pero siglos en el pasado –

– Esta bien, puedes ir con ellos – Dijo el hombre

El grupo avanzo al frente, dispuestos a cumplir su objetivo y salvar el Multiverso de lo que sea que quería destruirlo, luego de eso, los guerreros fueron enviados a donde se supone encontrarían la fuente de la destrucción que tanto preocupaba a los dioses del universo.

Los seis guerreros se mantuvieron juntos durante todo el tiempo pues no sabían que enfrentarían ni cuanto tiempo tardarían en hacer dicha misión, pero una cosa era segura, lo lograrían a cualquier costo.

– Oye, Erick – Dijo el Campione

– ¿Qué? – Dijeron los otros cinco

– Rayos, esto no es gracioso – Se quejo el pirata

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Todos tenemos el mismo nombre – Dijo el caballero de Aries

– Ya pensaremos en algo – Comento el elegido por Chuck Norris

El grupo continuo caminando sin saber que eran seguidos de cerca por alguien que se movia entre las sombras y que los vigilaba desde que llegaron a ese extraño mundo, dicho vigilante informaba a alguien que deseaba destruir el Multiverso.

Lejos de ahí en en un lugar olvidado del Multiverso, dos personas aparecieron en dicho lugar una frente a otra y estaban por pelear entre si para demostrar quien era mas fuerte, cuando algo llamo su atención, Hades el rey del Inframundo hizo aparición frente a ellos.

– Saludos jóvenes – Hablo Hades

– ¿Quién eres? – Dijo uno da de las personas

– ¡Muestrate! – Exigio una voz femenina

– Soy Hades, rey del Inframundo y los elegi por que son los mejores en sus respectivas areas, y necesito que acaben con 6 personas – Hablo el malvado dios.

Hades no quería que el plan de Chuck Norris saliera bien, por eso eligio a tres de las mas poderosas encarnaciones de Erick, Ericka de Ofiuco, Erick Sparda y Erick Banner hijo de Hulk, luego de un rato de un portal tras Hades, salieron Aizen Sousuke, Madara Uchiha, Purehito, Ivan Dreyar, El Duque Voban, y muchos otros villanos de distintos mundos llegaban a ese extraño lugar.

Sin embargo Chuck sabia perfectamente que Hades haría algo asi, por lo que busco apoyo para los Ericks, en los mundos que habían sido visitados previamente, encontró algunos aliados de los guerreros reclutados y les explico la situación.

Los Ericks decidieron acampar, pues ya casi les caia la noche encima y al estar en terreno desconocido lo mejor era mantenerse alerta, Aries y Fenix fueron los primero en hacer guardia, ya que ese tiempo serviría para conocerse mejor, ambos venían del mismo mundo, solo que de diferente época.

El grupo que Hades y los demás villanos habían elegido para enfrentar a los elegidos por Chuck Norris ya estaban en esa dimensión, buscando a los seis guerreros que se supone debían eliminar, Obviamente ninguno sabia de la existencia del otro grupo, luego de caminar por un buen rato, por fin dieron con el campamento de los Ericks, pero al momento de encontrarlos, el cansancio pudo mas y quedaron dormidos a unos diez metros del campamento.

Al dia siguiente pelearían, y asi paso, Erick Campione, fue el primero en despertar, al sentir una presencia en las cercanías, unos segundos tardaron los otros cinco en despertar y tomar posiciones defensivas, debido a que ignoraban de donde vendría el ataque.

– Sera mejor que se muestren – Dijo el pirata

– Tenemos ventaja numérica – Hablo el Dragón Slayer

– No les tenemos miedo – Fenix comento

De entre los arbustos salieron los dos Ericks y Ericka, seguidos de un ejercito de Reploids, Zombies, Esqueletos, Robots, Hollows, Espectros, Jounins, Gyojins, y muchas otras cosas mas, Erick Gonzalez se dio cuenta de que no había otra forma de salir de ahí sin pelear, pero se quedo en shock al reconocer a las tres personas frente al ejercito enemigo.

– No ataquen, compañeros – Dijo – Miren bien a esos tres –

Todos miraron en esa dirección y se quedaron igual en shock, no esperaban que hubiera mas versiones alternas, y menos que quisieran matarlos, Aries y Fenix reconocieron a la chca, ya que portaba una armadura como ellos, Aries identifico esa Cloth como la de Ofiuco.

Los enemigos se acercaron al los seis guerreros ya que habían sido inmovilizados por una docena de soldados, cada uno, la chica observo curiosa a todos y cada uno de los que en otra circunstancia, serian sus hermanos, pero que por azares del destino, eran enemigos y debían destruirse unos a otros, por que esas eran sus ordenes y debían cumplirlas.

Hades observaba desde cierta distancia, esperando ver como sus elegidos acababan con los guerreros de Chuck Norris, el dios griego no se atrevía a enfrentarse a Chuck ni por todo el poder del universo, pero podía interferir en sus planes y que sus héroes salven el Multiverso.

Los héroes se liberaron de sus respectivos captores y comenzó la batalla, los 6 peleaban contra grupos de diversos enemigos, mientras Ericka y los otros dos veian atentamente como sus soldados caian uno a uno ante el poder de los elegidos de Chuck Norris, sin embargo, por cada enemigo que lograban derrotar, dos mas ocupaban su lugar.

A ese paso, los guerreros se cansarían y serian derrotados, sin embargo Chuck no dejaría que sus peleadores se quedaran sin apoyo, de un portal un poco alejado de la zona de guerra, salieron cinco personas, Roy Picazzo, Jaden Kosaka, Laxus Dreyar, Kamina, y Mu de Aries.

El grupo recién salido se dispuso a pelear contra el ejercito que superaba poco a poco a los Ericks, haciéndolos retroceder ante el poder combinado de esos cinco, el numero de enemigos fue disminuyendo poco a poco y los Ericks aprovecharon para saltar hasta donde estaban los enviados de Hades y tratar de resolver eso sin pelear.

**Continuara**

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben no cuesta nada darle al botón que está abajo y dejar su opinión.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
